Ice Box (song)
"Ice Box" is the second single from Omarion's second album, 21. The song features backing vocals by Timbaland. Lyrics Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no) I got memories, this is crazy You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas I should try, truth is I wanna let u in, but no Damn these memories, and it's crazy You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know Bridge Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin' And I really hope you still want me the way I want you I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin' It's no excuse, no excuse But I got this 2x I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this) I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this) I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more I got memories, this is crazy She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it 'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same Bridge Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin' And I really hope you still want me the way I want you I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin' It's no excuse, no excuse But I got this 2x I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this) I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this) I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world ('cause I don't wanna be) 2x Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl 6x Bridge Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin' And I really hope you still want me the way I want you I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin' It's no excuse, no excuse But I got this 2x I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this) I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this) I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold Link *http://mp3goo.com/download/omarion-ice-box/ *http://www34.zippyshare.com/v/418555/file.html Category:Omarion Singles Category:2006 Singles Category:21 Tracks Category:R&B Singles Category:Pop Singles